Intermingled Fate
by Ayame Ryuukaru
Summary: My First attempt at OC mingling with other Characters. The last of the Mibu are being hunted down. Kyo and Yukimura's groups band together, yet a woman from the past enters their lives. Hell unfolds.
1. Chapter 1

"You're kidding me right Yukimura?" Sasuke's eyes narrowed darkly at his father like figure.

"I'm afraid not Sasuke. She left. There's nothing I can do now." Yukimura's violet eyes held no emotion.

Sasuke's gold eyes glared harder. His heart went out to his 'mother'. Where was she now? That same thought kept running through his head repeatedly.

Huffing loudly, Sasuke jumped up into a tree and ignored the concerned look of Saizo. The two adults shared looks before turning in for the night. Pushing his hair from his face Yukimura thought of his former female Juu Yuushi.

Change Scene: Kyo's Camp

"Pass the sake Hotaru." Kyo's red eyes took a quick glance to Yuya who was sleeping close to him. Cool sake ran down his throat as he handed the bottle back.

"You think the rumors are true?" Akira's soft but firm voice broke through the night. Two red eye brows went up.

"What are you talking about?" Hotaru voice echoed his own confusion.

"He's talking about the remaining Mibu who are said to be hiding." Kyo's all knowing voice brought two nodes. "It depends. That's why we're going to see Sanada. He knows something."

A little grumble from Hotaru and a smile from Akira settled the matter. Leading his head on the tree sleep beckoned him. The fire dimmed light as Hotaru dozed off.

Change Scene: Mountain Cliff

'I feel so horrible leaving Sasuke. He's just a child.' Deep emerald eyes closed as the girl wiped fresh tears from her face. The thoughts of the little shinobi flew through her head.

Looking up into the sky, stars twinkled as a soothing lullaby. Closing her eyes, she fell into a dreamless sleep. All thought were lost to the night.

Emerald eyes opened to the sun shining and warming her face. The previous two days haunted her thoughts. With a scowl the girl stood up.

After dusting her clothes off and washing her face, she tied her deep maroon hair up into a ponytail and began to walk. Birds sang, little animals scurried about, yet all of this didn't help her mood. For each step her fate intertwined with Kyo's and Yukimura's groups.

Change Scene: Yukimura's group

'Hm….. Sasuke hasn't spoken to me at all today.' Hanging his head lightly Yukimura ran through his hair.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry about Ayame. But it was her choice to leave." Wincing on how rude it sounded he watched as Sasuke turned around and gave a dark glare.

"Don't act as if you're sorry! If you didn't sleep around and actually tried to understand that she loved you she wouldn't have left!" Sasuke began to shake with anger.

"Sasuke, now that's not fair. You know that it doesn't go that like." Yukimaru didn't mean to break her heart, it's just he didn't want to be tied down.

Sasuke took the trees. Saizo had gone to meet with the other Juu Yuushi for a quick meeting. The feeling of dread was heavy in his stomach. She was just a girl, sure she was both a good fight and a helluva smart mouth, but she was only a friend.

Change Scene: Ayame

Looking around, a feeling of being watched made her draw her blade. Forcing her eyes to close, Ayame looked through her ears. There she sensed everything. A light footstep fell, which made her, cast her attack.

"Shou Kenpachi Polomljen Tamashii! (1)" The ground crumpled as a large wave of earth filled with rocks went to the bush.

A wall of fire disrupted the blast. Not needing to send another attack, Ayame sheathed her sword. Hotaru came from the bush and gazed at her.

"Now this is a surprise. Where's your master?" Viridian met emerald. The little taunt made Ayame clench her jaw tightly.

"I'm not in the mood to deal with you. So shut up and go away." In an attempt to walk away; a wall of fire blocked her path.

"I believe I asked you a question. It is rude to leave without being dismissed." Meeting her glaring eyes a smirk blossomed. "So tell me lil 'Aya-chan', why would a Juu Yuushi be here without her master and with such a sad look on her face yet. Did Sanada tell you that you were worthless to him?"

"You know Hotaru you're a real bastard. And also for your information, I left. I didn't need a little boy like him to slow me down. So either move out of my way or I will kill you were you stand. It's your choice, but don't forget you still are in debt to me." A deep purple aura surrounded Ayame as a Blackish red surrounded Hotaru.

Getting ready to strike, Ayame got into her pose. Her hands gripped Shiro her ice blade. Watching Hotaru as he too got ready to strike, the tension exploded in her ears.

"Kooru Ryuu Koori Shiro (2)!" Ice dragons leapt from her blade as she swung upwards. A fiery blaze disintegrated them.

"That's sad. Is that all you have?" Once again the taunts brought deep hatred to the girl.

By just a swing of his sword a wave of fire came flying to Ayame. With a merely roll of her eyes it was extinguished. A proud smirk graced her features.

"You were saying? That was a move I could of done in my sleep." A glare was sent her way as he disappeared.

Not being one to be frightened. Ayame searched not only with her eyes but with her ears. A thud behind her surprised her. Turning around just in time to dodge the blade, Hotaru frowned. This was going to be a while.

Each slice, slash, elemental attack the two collected injuries. Just as Hotaru was about to unleash one of his powerful attacks, a solid column of ice came between them. Both stopped and looked over to see a slightly irritated Akira.

"That is enough." Akira turned his head to Hotaru and frowned deeply. "That is no way to treat someone. Especially if you owe your life to them as well." Fire sprung around in a ring around Akira as if a warning. But as quickly as it came it was gone.

"Stay out of this. I don't want your two sense interfering." Anger swept through Ayame. How dare he say that to his friend? Wanting to show him what a real punch was like she aimed her throw.

Just as it almost hit his cheek he whirled around to catch her by her throat. Ayame's back was forced against a tree. A lightly grunt of pain voiced itself. Glaring up angrily a small smirk appeared.

As Hotaru lightly stroked her throat, he gazed down at his catch. Her anger was so hot not even he could control it. Her mouth was so sinfully sweet it brought light shivers to his spine. Yet all the more pleasure to be kept on the edge by someone like her.

"Let her go Hotaru. I'd hate to coat you in ice." Gripping his blades hilt, Akira was ready to make an attack. A light scoff deepened his scowl.

As he dropped his hand, Hotaru brought his lips to her ear. With a light nuzzle he traced the outer shell of her ear. A deep heated blush erupted across her face.

"This isn't over. Not by a long shot 'Aya-chan'." As he let her go, Hotaru shocked Ayame even more by placing a sweet kiss to her lips.

Glaring after the man, Ayame turned to Akira. A concern expression made her heart swell slightly. She wanted nothing more than to beat the shit out of Hotaru.

"Are you hurt?" a quiet no made Akira worry more. "Come with me. Kyo's expecting you." A raised eyebrow and a light look of confusion appeared on Ayame's face.

Offering his hand, Akira took Ayame to Kyo. The feeling of warmth spread throughout her body. A smile graced her lips as she followed the sightless samurai to the demon.

Upon entering the clearing, Akira lightly gave a squeeze and let go of her hand. Looking in front of her, Ayame saw Kyo sitting on a fallen stump. His deep blood red eyes met hers.

"I was wondering who pissed Hotaru off that badly." A cocky grin made her glare softly at her friend.

"It wasn't my fault that the moron is like a woman, all moody and all." Deep laughter filled the forest.

"As witty as ever. I have a favor to ask." Raising an eyebrow Ayame listened intently. "You are of the Juu Yuushi; you have to know something of the supposed Mibu hiding."

"Well, there are two things. One, I am no longer one of them and two, I have heard Yukimura saying something about this." Kyo was greatly intrigued.

A couple of hours later, Hotaru came walking back into camp. His fiery hair was mussed more than normal. Upon his arrival Akira just gave him a disapproving look.

"Where did Ayame go?" Kyo looking up from the map he was given answered calmly.

"She went to an Inn to get away from you. Apparently your being a pain in the ass, by her words though." Sending his former mentor a death glare Hotaru turned to go the town nearby.

"Ayame-san wants to be alone. Don't bother her." Akira's voice mad the fire user turn and give a glare.

"Well that's too damn bad aint it? I'm not through with her so butt out." Not wanting to be held back Hotaru left.

Kyo sighed before massaging his temples. Those two were like little kids. They always argued over the smallest things. But Akira was very protective of Ayame so it was nature. But Hotaru wanted nothing more than to break the girl…

With a scowl Kyo continued to look at the map of all the rumors and sightings of Mibu. There were a lot of red X marks. This was going to be a long time till he got it straight.

Change Scene: Village outside of Forest

Ayame put her clothes on the bench. She slipped into the heated water. The warm water was heavenly. Dealing with idiots can take a toll on you.

As she closed her eyes the thought of Sasuke made her hang her head in defeat. Her maternal instincts were just hay wired. She hoped Sasuke in time would forgive her.

On her way to her room a figure was leaning against the wall. It looked like they were waiting for her. Already knowing who it was, Ayame walked right past them.

A hand grabbed her arm and twisted it so that she was looking straight at him. Green eyes glared at each other. His other hand was on her neck tracing the vein that made itself known.

"You left before I could finish." Anger blazed throughout her body as she tried to get her arm out of his vice like grip.

"We having nothing left to discuss. So leave me be and go the hell away." Instead of intimidating him, the pyro just smirked and pushed the smaller woman into her room.

As he closed the screen door, Hotaru sat in front of the fire and watched. He wasn't leaving until what he wanted. Tiredness swept through Ayame as she sighed lightly.

She knew that he wouldn't leave unless he was happy. Not really caring, she took off her outer kimono and placed her swords next to it. As she lightly sat down, Ayame rested her head on her pillow.

Hotaru watched as he leaned against the wall. Her feminine body stood out against the shadows. Thinking of the shadows he closed his eyes and let sleep over well him.

Morning came in the village all too soon. The soft breeze entered opened windows and tousled the hair of the sleeping occupants. Viridian eyes opened to see a boy standing near the sleeping woman.

Gold eyes merely casted him a look before he sat and watched. Not wanting to wake her up, Hotaru stood up and made his way to the springs. Sasuke watched as Ayame slept peacefully. He waited patiently for her to wake up, as he always did.

Change Scene: Kyo's camp

Yukimura sat in front of Kyo. The said man was questioning him like crazy. All of the things that Ayame told him were true. The marks on the map were verified as well.

Sasuke had run off after Akira told him where to find his mother. The thought of someone taking care of the little ninja never really hit him until now. The little boy never had any motherly love, so of course he would attach to Ayame rather quickly.

Gazing up into the blue sky, Yukimura knew for the sake of Sasuke's happiness he would have to apologize. It wasn't asking forgiveness that scared him so; it was the attacks he knew that would likely happen that he was worried about the most.

Change Scene Ayame's Inn Room

Ayame opened her eyes to see Sasuke gazing at her. Sitting up suddenly, she just opened her arms to the small boy. Wrapping her arms around his, Ayame softly stroked his hair.

Looking down she smiled warmly. Sasuke just nuzzled into her arms while holding her as if she would float away. Just allowing the young boy to sleep on her, Ayame looked up as the door slid opened.

There standing in the doorway was Hotaru. He was rubbing his wet hair with a towel. His green eyes met hers before he sat in front of the window and looked out of it.

Sleep tugged her into the land of dreams. What seemed like hours were really only a few minutes. Loud arguing roused the sleeping red head.

"Little brats should be back with their masters." Hotaru's obvious voice was the deepest.

"Well if jackasses didn't piss already stressed women out then she wouldn't be this tired!" Ayame sat up and turned to Sasuke in shock.

"Sasuke! Watch your language. What the hell is Yukimura teaching you?!" Not realizing that she was awake, the two arguing boys jumped.

A look of fear washed over Sasuke. He knew better than to curse. But still the asshole started it by telling him to get lost.

"He started it." The simple statement drew an eyebrow and a loud sigh.

"I don't care who started it. I'm ending it!" Amused eyes Gazed at her.

Standing up, Ayame glared at Hotaru. She knelt down before Sasuke so she could be somewhat eye level. Green searched gold for the hidden answer she was looking for.

"So he is here." Giving a soft sigh, Ayame lightly ruffled silver hair. Standing up she turned to Hotaru. Emerald green eyes glared darkly. "Why the hell are you still here?" A snicker from Sasuke merely brought a dead panned look onto his handsome face.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" The former Juu Yuushi glared harder.

"Well no shit. It wasn't a rhetorical question was it?" Sasuke looked from between the two adults. A fight was coming and it was going to be bad.

"Such vulgar words coming from a pretty mouth. I should make you wash it out with soap." A loud 'screw you' forced Sasuke to inch back slowly. This was getting ugly and quick.

"Why don't you go down to the whore house where you'll be welcomed!" Totally forgetting Sasuke was in the room Ayame unleashed her fury verbally.

"Please, those whores are nothing to what I know you can give." A deep scarlet blush rose onto Ayame's face.

"Oh really and where did you hear that?" A blank look forced a dry laugh from the female. "All of those were lies but seeing how your insignificant brain can't comprehend it then you wouldn't know."

Sasuke blinked. She just called a fire wielder stupid and was still standing… Wow… That's just amazing. The scraping of the door alerted him to see Yukimura, Kyo, Akira and Yuya. The two arguing didn't notice them.

"I'd rather be called stupid than be a homeless dog." Gasps went around the room. It finally dawned on them that it wasn't just them. A bitter smile just appeared on Ayame's face.

"True, but then again, I am not the one who is a worthless whore's son am I?" Shocked silence echoed in the room. A murderous aura surrounded Hotaru. Ayame knew she struck a nerve, a very deadly nerve.

The feelings of wanting to do nothing more than break her; Hotaru put his hand on his blade. Not caring if her brat saw her bleed, he was going to make her apologize. Or better yet bed for forgiveness.

Just as the blade was about to leave the sheath; a hand stilled the movement and guided it back into the cover. Looking over in irritation, Hotaru saw Kyo giving him the same look of that pissed him off even more. Now wasn't the time, that's all he got from the demon.

"Aya, please, stop. There doesn't need to be any fight. Well not yet that is." Hearing the nickname, Ayame turned to give a look that would have scared Nobunaga shitless, to Yukimura.

"Why the fu-Hell, are you here?" Being careful not to curse in front of Sasuke, she glared with anger at her former master.

An uneasy silence filled the room. High emotions buzzed loudly. Yuya held Sasuke near her incase a fight broke out. Akira stood next to them as a precaution.

The deadly look from Ayame just confirmed her bitterness to him. With a smile Yukimura opened his mouth to explain. It was either now or never.

"Well… I'm here because of a common cause, the hidden Mibu." The wrong words! Shit! What the hell?! They were right there on his tongue too!"

"Oh really? Who says I want anything to do with them?" Crossing her arms Ayame shifted her wait to her right foot in a sign of annoyance.

Kyo watching from the sidelines casted a quick glance to Hotaru. He was still very pissed off. Just like a woman to anger him. But it was most like his fault… Yuya taught him that much after all the time they've spent together.

"What are you talking about Aya-oka-san?!" Sasuke's sudden voice startled everyone. "They have a death warrant on your head!" A scowl appeared. She knew that. It was all started because she wouldn't kill Yukimura.

Her family was well known for being assassins but over about five tries she couldn't come to kill him. She had fallen in love. Not wanting her family to get in the middle she left.

Since then she was traveling with Yukimura but now the Mibu have gotten the message she wouldn't kill him. Joy oh joy. Gazing over to Sasuke she lightly shook her head.

"I know that. But still, why should I bother fight?" A scoff behind her from Hotaru drew her slowly diminishing anger to resurface.

"And you called me stupid." A death glare was sent to his direction. "That bastard Shinrei says that if they go then its better off without them, then once their gone, you and your brat can live happily ever after." Grinding her teeth in agitation, Ayame forced herself not to spout insults to the infuriated red head.

"He has a point and your skills would be a good advantage to our side as well. Then if we all make it out of this, you and Hotaru can kill each other. How's that for a deal?" Yukimura's smile just further annoyed the two.

"Whatever. I don't need to kill worthless old men to destroy a loser." Coughs hiding snickers went around the room.

Glaring at the back of her head, Hotaru stepped forward. He had had enough from her mouth. It was about time he did something about it.

Knowing he was about to pick a fight, Ayame spun around and was ready to hit the taller man. But the feeling of lips on her own stilled the room. Frozen in complete shock, eyes turned wide in shock and gasps erupted.

A/N: Woo! That was a lot. Anyway thank you for reading. This is very complex part that will be explained further throughout the story. Thanks again for reading!

And now for those numbers you saw,

Shou Kenpachi Polomljen Tamashii- means Destroy Strong Samurai Shatter Soul… Or the Proper way of putting it, Shatter Soul Destroy Strong Samurai…

Kooru Ryuu Koori Shiro- means Freeze Dragon Ice White… Or the right way to put it… White Freeze Ice Dragon.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: Sorry for the very, very, very long wait. I have been fixing, revising, and posting other stories.

* * *

Chapter 2

Pulling away in utter shock, Ayame turned a deep pink. All around the room was pure silence. Kyo could not hold the laughter that was welding up inside of him. He let out a booming laugh that caused everyone to jump and look at him with confusion. Tears of mirth dripped down his face as he held onto his rib cage.

"About damn time." Bewildered looks were aimed at the insane man as he straightened up to his full height. "It was either you two screwed each other, or you to kill each other. But half of the first came true." Ayame turned the color of Kyo's hair as she glared darkly at her friend. Hotaru smirked slightly at the comment.

"How are you even with him?" The dull and crude comment forced Yuya to blush lightly. Meeting the blank looks that were shot at him, Kyo's smile vanished as he scowled and muttered something about people and no sense of humor.

"Wow, I guess I'm the only one to think of it then. You people are truly sad." Yuya punched her lover in the arm. The red head cringed as he rubbed the bruised spot.

Feeling that the offending hand was still on her chin; Ayame smacked it away as if it was poisonous. A strong feeling of both anger and annoyance overwhelmed Hotaru as he glared at her. Meeting his look, Ayame sucker punched Hotaru in the jaw; the force of the blow caused his head to turn right.

A feeling of grim satisfaction filled the enraged woman as she stormed near her adoptive son. Rubbing his throbbing cheek, Hotaru turned his head to see Ayame kneeling and saying something to the brat. Kyo noticed the way his friend looked at Ayame; it forced a smirk to blossom once again. Oh how amusing this little love game is.

"You did deserve that." Two pairs of eyes turned to Yukimura. He felt a bit stunned and unwelcomed, but that was to be expected. He did just break a woman's heart, and not that, but just possibly signed his own death wish as well…

"Oh? I do not see you making any moves, Sanada." Hotaru's eyes blazed with barley suppressed anger. "A little limp are we?" The highly rude comment brought the very flames of anger he was trying to suppress to surface. Yukimura glared hotly at the crude man. Before he could say anything though, Hotaru jumped nearly a foot when Akira poked him in the side.

Glaring at Akira, Hotaru smacked away the offending finger. Kyo turned his attention to Yuya as he whispered something in her ear. Yuya scoffed at him crossing her arms and nodding. Giving on last glare to Hotaru, Yukimura turned to Sasuke who was glaring right at him.

"Sasuke, I need you to see the remaining Juu Yuushi. We need to speak to this 'spy' of ours. Tell them to meet us at the cross roads of Remein Forrest with him." With a dejected sigh Sasuke left.

"Your friggen insane Yukimura!" Heads of the remaining people in the room turned to her in shock. Ayame's eyes flashed with nameless and countless emotions. "That forest is almost as bad as Aokigahara!"

"It is rather close to it, but it is one of the few leads we have at the moment Ryuukaru-san." Yukimura ignored the glare that was sent to him from Hotaru. Ayame's eyes darkened into a nearly black color. "It is the first stop after all." Kyo crossed his arms as he leaned on his foot. The tension was rearing its ugly black head yet again.

Ayame glared harder as her lips twisted into a cross between a scowl and a snarl. She turned her back to her former master as she gazed angrily out the window. Akira being the most attuned to Ayame's power felt the shift of darkness enter her heart. His sympathy went out to her.

"Alright then." Yuya spoke up. "We're wasting daylight arguing if this place is dangerous or not, but we need to get moving if we want to get the cross roads before dark." Akira shuffled out the door as Yukimura followed him. Kyo gave a look over to his shoulder to Hotaru who was picking up his bag. Yuya slowly walked over to Ayame only to be pulled back her lover. A shake of his head was all she needed telling her to leave the woman alone.

As the couple left the room, Hotaru walked over to Ayame's bags and picked them up. "Do not touch my things." The cold statement drew a smirk over his lips.

"You're taking too long, _dear_." A quiet growl floated to his ears. Oh she was such a wonderful thing to rally up. Ayame snatched her bags from his hands as she stalked to the door. "_Dear,_" the one word forced the redhead to bristle angrily. "No goodbye kisses?" Ayame gave Hotaru a rude gesture which forced a bark from his lips. Oh what fun this trip will be!

Several Hours Later:

Sasuke looked out into the setting sun hoping to see his comrades before it got too dark. As he leaned on the sign, the 'spy' struggled against his bindings. Grumbles and muffles brought an irritated look on Sasuke's young face.

"Oh shut it already. You're giving me a friggen headache!" Sasuke nudged the bundle with his foot causing it to fall over. A sense of satisfaction calmed Sasuke.

Looking up again, Sasuke saw a large mass of people coming towards him. Sure enough it was the group he was looking for. As they stopped at the cross roads, Ayame gave a weary look towards the forest. To feeling of being watched loomed over her dearly.

Kyo bristled slightly; he shot a look over to Ayame who returned it. So she did feel it as well. Something was out there, and it was big. Hotaru gazed at the bundle with mild amusement. It looked like a giant present.

"I brought him like you asked." Sasuke stated the obvious making Yukimura smile slightly. Sasuke noticing this placed his hands in his pockets and glared.

"Well for starters we need to talk to him." Sasuke frowned. All of his hard work wasted. He wrapped this moron up like a present, now he was to be cut loose? What the _HELL_?

Frowning, Sasuke cut off the ropes. The material fell from the victim as he looked up. He met ten pair of eyes. Gulping loudly, the man nearly shit himself when he saw Kyo. Seeing the captive scared drew a smirk onto Kyo's lips, further scaring the man.

"You've really falling off your rocker now Yukimura. How the hell is this moron going to help us? He's scared shitless." A vicious jab in the ribs silenced Hotaru as Yukimura shot him a look.

Sending a glare to Ayame, Hotaru received a glare in return. Scowling the fire wielder turned his attention back towards the cowering man. Ayame did the same but she still kept her eye on the touchy feely person next to her.

"Now Ryoku Namori-san, we'd like to get directions, please." Yukimura smile a falsely sincere smile. Ryoku merely gazed at him weirdly.

"Like hell I will!" Yuya raised an eyebrow at the very moody hostage. He went from fearful to pissed off in a span of five seconds. Not even Kyo can do that.

"Oi baldy!" Ryoku who was indeed balding, glared darkly at Ayame. "I don't give a shit whether you will or will not. Right now we are on a schedule, so either you do it freely or you will be forced to. Trust me; you do not want the latter." Ryoku merely smirked at what he thought was a petty threat.

"Sweet cheeks, let me tell you something." Ayame glared at the nickname. Hotaru too glared at the stupid man as he positioned himself somewhat in front of Ayame. "I aint scared of ya friends. And there is aint no way that you'll get me talking. Unless you give me something, that is." Waggling his eyebrows in a sexual manner drew a growl from Hotaru and a blade slowly unsheathing from Ayame.

"Easy, easy, we don't want any unnecessary bloodshed." Yukimura intervened. Ayame gave both a dark look before sheathing her blade. Hotaru crossed his arms as he fought to control his anger. "Now Ryoku-san, just lead us there and we'll send you on your way."

Ryoku considered the offer as he slowly stood up. Yuya felt slightly uncomfortable with the awkward silence hovering around them. With quick looks around the group, Ryoku made up his mind.

"I can't show you. If they even find out that I'm talking to you, they'll kill me!" Akira felt a slight tremble in the earth. What was that?

"I'll kill you if you don't take us!" Hotaru's anger final showed itself as he took a menacing step towards the fearful man. As he was about to draw his blade; Ayame pulled on his arm forcing himself to still. Gazing at her out of the corner of his eye, Hotaru sighed and sheathed his blade. Just for her would he stop.

Ryoku knowing when his death would come; just nodded. He had no choice. Standing on shaky legs he began to walk to the right of the sign. The group followed all except Ayame. It was too easy, way too easy. Something was not right.

A movement in the bushes lured her out of her thoughts. Turning her head, Ayame placed her hand on her ice blade, Shiro. Just as she was about to draw the blade a squirrel jumped out. Her breathe hitched as she jumped slightly.

"Why are you so on edge?" Ayame jumped yet again as she turned around. Her foot slipped on a rock as she slowly plummeted towards the ground. Hotaru grabbed her by her arm and pulled her to him. Placing a hand on her head, the fire wielder held her close to him. "Are you alright?"

A light yea made him feel a little better. As he slowly let her go, Hotaru gazed down at her. Not wanting to meet his eyes, Ayame gave a light thank you before pushing past him. Smirking on how he flustered her, Hotaru followed her as they made their way to the group who was way ahead of them. Oh what fun this would be indeed.


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: Here is chapter three! Thanks for waiting!

* * *

_Chapter Three_

Ryoku nearly shit himself as he stood in front of the mansion. The light feeling of dread entered him. Ayame glared at the building that was away from her. It's been nearly a year since she'd been here.

Hotaru felt cold fury enter him. He hated this place with a passion. Ten months ago he had met Ayame here. Stealing a look at her, he saw her jaw clench in anger.

Gritting her teeth, Ayame tightened her grip on the hilt of her blade as the group moved up the steps. Ryoku glanced around nervously as he waited for the signal. Kyo looked ahead of the hostage and smiled his crazy smile.

There in front of the group was a large number of Mibu guards. Kyo pushed Yuya behind him as everyone drew their weapons. Yukimura along with Ayame both looked around for placed that would hold advantages.

Ryoku turned around and punched Hotaru in the mouth. The red head was knocked off his feet and he fell down the stairway. Seeing he was free, the hostage ran up the remaining stairs and behind the long line of guards.

Just as Hotaru was about to hit the bottom of the stairs, Ayame grabbed his arm. Digging her heels into the ground, the female pulled the fire-warrior up to her. Wiping his bloody chin, Hotaru gave a nod to Ayame in thanks.

"Demon-eyes Kyo, turn back or we will kill you!" The nearest guard shouted as he drew his own blade.

"Take us to your master and we will leave!" Akira shouted back.

The guards pulled a bigger, straighter line as the prepared for an attack. Just as Kyo was about to charge, Yuya pulled on his arm, stilling him in his steps. The demon followed her gaze to notice that the mansion was in ruins.

"No one is here! They left days ago!" The same guard shouted down. Yukimura and Kyo exchanged looks.

"Then why are you still here?" Ayame called up to them. The guards all looked at each other.

"This is our home. We have nowhere to go, but here." The head guard said as he sheathed his weapon. Ayame sighed before following his actions.

"Would you mind if we searched for clues to where they might have gone?" Yukimura asked. He got a nod in response.

The group all walked up the stairs except Yukimura who stayed behind slightly. Sasuke walked next to Ayame as he looked around for anything weird looking. Hotaru limped up the stairs as he looked for Ryoku. As if knowing his train of thought, Ayame draped his arm around her shoulder as she helped him up to the front manor steps.

"We can give all of you the rooms that are not damaged." The main guard said as another guard took Ayame and Hotaru to an empty room.

"Kyo," The said man turned around, "We should split up. It'll cover more ground." Kyo nodded as Sasuke disappeared to the other side of the manor. Yukimura went right as Kyo and Yuya went left. Akira decided to explore the manor some.

"There are some medical supplies in the shelves. If you need anything, please let us know." The guard bowed and left.

"This is better hospitality then we got back then." Ayame nodded her head in agreement.

"Shut up and sit down. Take your shirt off as well." Hotaru grinned perversely. "Not in that way you moron, I need to make sure you didn't break any bones." The flame head did what Ayame asked and took off his shirt.

As she knelt down, she felt around his rib cage. The normal ten was already turning black. Ayame ran her hands down his chest and continued to feel for anything broken.

"I'm fine." Hotaru said as he winced in pain.

"Right. The day I believe that, is the day I will let you kiss me." Even though she meant it as a joke, Hotaru grabbed Ayame by her waist and slammed his lips against hers.

Yukimura was in the garden when he heard a rustle. Turning around, he threw a rock into the bushes; a loud grunt followed by a curse, and out came Ryoku.

"Ah, Ryoku-san, so nice of you to wait for us." Yukimura's false smile caused the captive to stumble into Saiyo. With a cry, Ryoku found himself tied up like before.

Yuya was combing through a self of books when she picked up a rather old journal. As she read the newest entry, she realized that it was years ago. There was nothing to lead them to the Mibu.

"Anything?" Yuya looked up to Kyo.

"Nothing. There's nothing here." Kyo frowned at Yuya's defeated tone.

"We'll get something." Yuya sighed before she buried her head under Kyo's chin. The red-eyed man lightly patted her head as he gazed out the window.

Ayame pulled back. She flushed deeply as she smacked Hotaru hard. With stumbling steps, Ayame threw gauze at Hotaru before storming out the door.

"Ow." Hotaru rubbed his bruised cheek.

"You shouldn't do that." The fire-user turned to Sasuke. "Just wait for her to come to you." Sasuke said blankly as he gazed at the setting sun.

"Right, like a ten-year old knows about relationships." Hotaru's sarcasm drew a glare from Sasuke.

"Just saying, I know her better than anyone other than Akira." Hotaru scoffed before he began to bind his ribs.

"Saizo, take our captive back to the base. We'll be heading that way in a few days." With a 'yes', Saizo took Ryoku. "Ayame-san, you can come out now."

Ayame stepped out from behind a tree. Her emerald green eyes held an accusatory look. Yukimura smiled sincerely.

"You knew this place was empty. You merely led us around so you wouldn't be found out." The red-head took a step forward.

"Ah, am I that easy to read?" Ayame glared darkly as she placed her hand on her blade. "Alright, yes I knew, but I have a backup plan. This requires us to be here."

"Right, that's utter bull, what plan do you supposedly have?" The red head crossed her arms as she glared at Yukimura.

"Well it wouldn't be a plan if I told you. Besides, tonight I will tell all about it when we all get together." He finished hastily at the low growl that was sent his way. "Oh, yes, I knew this place was empty, but I didn't know that the Mibu kept their guards here regardless. Your assumptions were off a little, Ayame-san." Yukimura left before the girl could hit him.

"Asshole." A light laugh forced Ayame to turn around. "Akira, do not sneak up on me like that!" She got a kind smile.

"My apologies. I heard raised voices; I was worried you were going to hit him. Despite him being sly and conniving, we still need to trust him for now." Akira said as he took Ayame's hand in his own.

"I know, I just want all of this to end." She felt cold wash over her too warm body.

"All of us do. Now let's go find Kyo and Yuya. Knowing him, he'll want sake, lots of sake." They both chuckled at their friends obvious antics.

Hotaru leaned against the wall as he waited for Ayame to enter the room. They needed to talk now. Just as Akira cleared the doorway, Hotaru stepped in front of Ayame. She looked startled at the sight of the angry fire-user.

"You, me, talk now." She raised an eyebrow at Hotaru's weird talking habits. She let him lead her away from many prying ears.

"What do you want?" The girl asked as she rested her back against a wall. She gave a cold calculating look at Hotaru who frowned slightly.

"If we find the rest of them, will you settle down with me?" That nearly knocked Ayame off her feet. "Before you ask, I'm being serious. Since you adopted that bra- Sasuke, he's going to be with you regardless." A deep blush took over Ayame's face as she gazed at the floor in embarrassment.

"Say yes! Say Yes!" The two turned to see Kyo waving his arms comically at them. Yuya grabbed his ear and pulled him back to the meeting room. "Ow! Yuya! I want to hear her answer! Ow! Let go!"

Hotaru shook his head in disbelief, only Kyo could ruin a moment like this.

"I..I don't know." Hotaru raised an eyebrow at Ayame's hesitation. "I mean, I guess, but why? We have nothing in common, all we do is fight and why me? What good am I?" Emerald green eyes gazed into light jade eyes. A smirk blossomed on Hotaru's face.

"Because of all of this, I want you." Hotaru closed the gap between them.

With a gentle hand, he lifted Ayame's chin. She gazed into his eyes before she placed her lips against his.

"Finally! No more fighting!" The two pulled away to glare darkly at Kyo who was jumping up and down.

"Can I kill him?" Hotaru grinned against Ayame's cheek.

"Go for it." With that, the female threw a dagger at the Demon's head. With a hoot of laughter, he ran away.

"Maybe next time." The girl said as she turned back to Hotaru. "Do you think the Mibu are close?" With a quick peck on the lips, he led her back into the meeting room.

"Maybe, who knows." Ayame sat between Akira and Sasuke as Hotaru leaned on the wall behind her.

Yukimura cleared his throat and made sure all attention was on him. "Seeing how this is an empty compound, the only place that the Mibu would truly go is at Edo." A snort escaped Kyo.

"We were just there. There is no way in hell they are there." Hotaru's angered voice caused the flames to spike.

"Ah, true, but they left days ago meaning we missed then. All other places that they could be hiding are either destroyed or overtaken by other clans." A chill passed over the group.

"You moron! You know the castle is underground!" Heads turned to Yuya in surprise. Her normal calmish attitude was filled with anger.

"Indeed it is. We have to get into the building and them before they manage to get more guards and protection." Yukimura stated as he gazed into the fire.

"Right, we're going to rush in blades clashing. Regardless how many of us there are, we don't have enough man power!" Ayame yelled as Yuya nodded her head in agreement.

"That too is true, but we will manage. We'll slit up unto-" An empty bottle flew by Yukimura's head.

"Don't start making plans, Sanada." Kyo had a dangerous look in his eyes. "We'll do what we always do." Eyebrows went up.

"And that would be, Kyo?" Yuya looked at her lover in mild amusement.

"Having no plan." Sweat drops followed by laughter cured the tension.

"He has a point." All joking aside, everyone went back to being serious. "We can't just go in with a plan. It's just better to think of things as it goes on." Hotaru explained.

"Well that's really reversed isn't it?"A smirk overcame Ayame as she took in the frown on Hotaru's face.

"How about we get to Edo then we think of something?" Sasuke grumbled out. His lack of sleeping was showing.

"Aw does the kiddy need sleep?" The silver-haired boy glared at Kyo.

"Sasuke has a point. It might be better if we get there and do some investigating then storm in." Akira said. That made the most sense so no one disagreed with him.

With that agreed upon, everyone began to disperse into their designated sleeping rooms.

Ayame leaned on the wall in her room as she gazed at the sky, Hotaru came up behind her and he too looked at the sky.

"If we split up, you and the brat better stay together." She nodded her head as she heard a slap from Kyo's and Yuya's room. "Looks like he's been denied again. The redheads grinned at each other.

* * *

_End Chapter 3_

A/n: Thanks for reading and sorry for the long wait. I've had this chapter written but I couldn't find the motivation to type it up. Now the plot thickens. =P


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Morning came as Yuya stretched her arms above her head. A groan next to her caused the blonde to grin. Kyo had been perrsistant last night, but with a few slaps and hard kick to the shin, she managed to convince him that it wasn't the right to have sex.

Rolling over, Yuya gazed at Kyo's sleeping face. With gentle hands, she lightly traced his high cheekbones and sharp mouth. Kyo opened his eyes as he lightly pulled Yuya closer to him.

"Morning." The bounty hunter kissed him lightly. He nodded before he returned the kiss with force.

Opening her mouth, Kyo slipped his tongue against hers. The redhead pulled his lover closer to him as he traced her curves with his wandering hand. Moaning softly, Yuya broke the kiss as she detangled herself from him.

"C'mon Kyo, it's time to get up." Kyo groaned and rolled over.

Yuya scoffed and threw her shoe at the demon. He merely laughed before getting up.

"No one else is awake, other than Akira. We can waste some time." Kyo waggled his eyebrows suggestively. Yuya blushed before throwing her other shoe right in his face.

Hotaru yawned before burying himself into Ayame's neck. He tightened his grip on her waist as she pressed back into him. Ayame lightly covered his hand with hers as she reached for her outer kimono.

"It's too early to be moving around, love." Hotaru mumbled, he felt Ayame still.

"The earlier we leave, the quicker we get to Edo." He scoffed loudly. "Can you let go. I want to bathe before we leave, I feel gritty." Hotaru licked her neck.

"I can bathe you right here." An elbow buried deep into his sternum.

A grunt escaped him as he let go of the red-headed girl. The former Juu-Yuusi got up and grabbed her clothing while glaring at the pained man. She patted his head before she left.

After his chest stopped hurting, Hotaru sat up and gingerly checked his now pretty bruise. It was now a rather pretty red mark that adorned his skin. With a slight grin, Hotaru stood up and walked out of the room.

Everyone started to drift into the dining room half an hour later. Yuya smile as she sat next to Ayame who gave her a light 'good morning'. Sasuke sat across from his mother as he rubbed his eyes tiredly.

Finally Yukimura entered the room with a happy smile. "Well I have good news." Attention turned to him.

"Well that's a first." Yukimura glared at Kyo.

"Anyway, one of my informants has told me that in Edo, the emperor is having a gathering of some sorts. All is invited to join." No one moved.

"That's got to be the stupidest thing I've ever heard!" Kyo crossed his arms. "That means we need to dress up so we don't get kicked out." Ayame sipped her tea as she exchanged a quick look with Hotaru.

"It might just work." Akira said. "Ayame-san, can you and Ms. Yuya possibly disguise yourselves as some sort of royalty?" Yuya's eyes widened slightly.

"Easy as pie. When we get to Edo we'll buy a few things so we all don't look the same." Ayame stood up and walked out the door.

"Looks like you gotta wear a wig Kyo." Hotaru ducked as a tea cup was thrown at his head.

After the brief meeting, the gang wemt on their way to Edo. Morning turned to afternoon as Yukimura smile pleasantly as the sight of a road stop. The purple samurai walked happily over to the nearest bench.

"It's nice to see where his priorities lie." Kyo's sarcasm made the others roll their eyes.

As the group say away from each other, Ayame stretched her arms over her heads as Hotaru put down a tray of dumplings. Feeling the crinks in her back vanish, she took a dumpling and plopped it into her mouth. Sasuke rubbed his eye as he curled onto her lap.

"Kyo, what are we going to do when we get to Edo?" Yuya gazed at him.

"Don't know yet, I'll think of somethin'." Yuya rolled her eyes at Kyo's nonchalant reply.

"Ms. Yuya, don't worry, things will work out." Akira lightly patted her hand.

"Aya-okaa-san, he's drunk…again." Ayame followed Sasuke's finger to Yukimura.

"Moron, leave him." Hotaru said as he took a gulp of sake.

"Yes, but we will have to drag him to an inn now." Ayame grumbled out before taking a sip from Hotaru's cup.

"Let's go." Kyo said.

Everyone stood slowly. Hotaru got up and offered his hand for Ayame. Yuya nd Akira both stood. Sasuke walked over to Yukimura and pulled the leader up to his feet. Now they were back on the road to Edo.

End


End file.
